yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisped Cream
| image = |-| International = |-| Japanese/Korean and Wib Wob = | rank = S | ywb = 433 | ukiukipedia = YW9-040 | ywww = 8034 | foodyw3 = Ice Cream }} Whisped Cream, also known as is a Boss Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters as the main antagonist of the game's story mode. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Recruitable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Main Antagonist (Story mode) Biology Whismellowman greatly resembles Whisper while towering in a colossal size. He wears a hat with a blue brim and a red scarf around the neck. Whisped Cream resembles a giant, slimmed down Whisper with protruding sleeves and blue wisp "spines" down his back. He has a wide mouth with a long tongue that is used in several of his animations. Game Data Moveset History Anime Whisped Cream made his first appearance in EP164. He was eventually defeated by Blizzaria's Soultimate move which was Shiny Snowdrifts. Yo-kai Watch Blasters He is the final boss of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''Whis...whis...whis..You...are good. I like you~.'' Etymology "Whismallowman" is a combination of Whisper and Marshmallow Man. His official English name in Wibble Wobble remained the same, except the 'a' inside mallow was changed to an 'e'. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, his name is a combination of Whisper and whipped cream. In French, "Sage Moelleux" means "Fluffy Sage". In Spanish, "Mal Vavisco" is a wordplay of "Malvado" (Evil) and "Malvavisco" (Marshmallow). Origin Whisped Cream is a parody of ' , his original name being a pun on said character. Trivia *In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'', Whismellowman's Soultimate, when used, says "Intense" instead of the proper name, "Blabber Barf".https://youtu.be/O3cO9_OQ-xE *his French and Spanish names are the only ones that doesn't include the word "Whisper" *When he was originally added to the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he was referred to as Whismellowman, likely due to his design change in Yo-kai Watch Blasters not being present here. Interestingly, "Whisped Cream" still made its way into several announcements in-game, meaning his redesign was likely planned long in advance. **In the international version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he possesses a new form, now being thinner and bears a long tongue, likely due to the fact that his old version was a clear parody of the StayPuff MarshmellowMan, which may have caused problems in North America and Europe due to copyright. **In the animated intros, his scene was replaced with Sheen and Snartle’s scenes from Moon Rabbit Team. **Even though it's not implied in the name, the international version of Whisped Cream seems to be a Whisper version of Godzilla, due to his slightly hunched stance and blue spirits on his back that look very similar to the spikes on Godzilla's back. In Other Languages Related Yo-kai * Whisper * Whispocrates * Josper * Whisper Komei * Whislion * Whisper 2040 References Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Final Bosses Category:White Yo-kai Category:Antagonist